The Unexpected
by Lena xo
Summary: It seems like an ordinary day for the Cullens, but darkness looms in the distance and they are all unaware of it - until someone unexpected drops in. One shot for now, I will probably continue it later.


~Bella~

I laughed as Edward took my hand and pulled me into the forest. "We're going hunting," called out Edward to the household in general, but he winked at me and I knew he had more than that in mind.

"Ewwwwwwww," said Nessie from the house. She might only be half-vampire but she could hear as well as any of us.

"Come on," I said. "Before we creep our daughter out any more."

**************

~Nessie~

"But it's disgusting," I protested. "They're my parents."

"So?" said Jake nonchalantly. "Emmett and Rose do stuff a million times worse than anything your parents will ever do."

"But they're my _parents_," I said again, tapping on Jake's head with my knuckles. "Are you even focussing on anything I'm saying?"

Jacob grinned and pulled me tighter into an embrace. We were sitting on the lounge, watching _Mean Girls. _It was a favourite of mine when I was a child, and back then Jake had told me it was his favourite movie too. Now I knew better, but he still sat through it with me.

"Speaking of Emmett and Rosalie," said Aunt Rose as she walked through the doorway, "We have a shopping trip due in two day's time Nessie. You are horribly under dressed."

I looked down at my designer brand jeans and top. "Erm..."

Rose laughed. "Alice's idea, not mine, sweetie. And tell the dog to get off the furniture. He's probably got fleas."

Jake growled. "Sorry, I caught 'em off you."

Rosalie walked off, muttering, "Pup." Jake laughed.

"That's one point to you, three hundred and seven points to me, mutt!" added Rosalie as she went upstairs.

Jake's arm tightened around me as the movie went on. This was my favourite scene – the part where she finds out that the bars she's eating are absolutely high in fat – when I felt his hot mouth gently placing teasing kisses on the skin of my neck.

"Go away," I muttered, pushing myself away from him, but not moving my eyes from the TV in front of me. He laughed, his arms just going around me again.

"Stop it!" I protested, my eyes still on the screen, but my heartbeat was speeding up – like it did every time I felt his touch. He grinned smugly and I knew he could hear it.

"I hate you," I muttered as I turned my eyes to him.

"Aww, you know you love it," he said, kissing me and I had to admit that I did.

*************

~Alice~

"Faster, Jazz!"

"I'm going as fast as I can," my husband muttered as we sped through the trees. I laughed, throwing my head back – this was worth it, the running. It was the best feeling in the world, second only to shopping.

Suddenly he jumped on me from behind, and we rolled on the ground. I kicked out at his knee, flipping him over so that I was on top of him, my face inches from his, my teeth bared. I playfully snapped at the air only millimetres from his, then we were both laughing as we got up.

"We'd better get home. Edward and Bella are going out now and I really don't want to be caught in the same area as them when..." Jaz shuddered and I giggled, playfully swatting his arm.

"When?" I asked innocently. He scowled, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Let me show you..." he said huskily, and I felt something deep inside of me heat up.

Suddenly my mind the scene around me went black and I could see--- no. No, no NO!

"We have to get back to the house. Now," I whispered. Jasper clutched at my hand.

"Alice, what's wrong? What did you see?"

"They're coming."

We sprinted, the world blurring, much faster than we did before – this was literally a matter of life or death.

"NESSIE!" I roared as soon as I was we were in the front yard. "NESSIE, COME NOW!"

She appeared in the front door, Jake protectively standing behind her. "Aunty Ali, what is--"

I heard Jasper snarl and turned in time to see him pin the newcomer on the ground.

Edward and Bella, hand-in-hand, came sprinting from the other side of the house. Bella's face was covered in worry, then concentration as she extended her mental shield over her family - but Edward's face was contorted into pure fury.

"What do you want?" he snarled at the figure beneath Jasper on the ground.

"Please, I need your help," gasped Jane.


End file.
